


College is a Battlefield (AU)

by CK203



Category: Gravity Falls, dipcifica - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK203/pseuds/CK203
Summary: Dipper Mabel and Pacifica all end all end up going to the same college, Mabel and Pacifica are roommates. Then there is Dipper who was slightly excited to see Pacifica again after 6 years. However Pacifica parents made sure she knew how she would act towards the Pines after the events of Weirdmagedon.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Pacifica sat on the couch of her new dorm room, after switching three times the college sent her an email.

“Dear Ms Northwest

Your various seemingly small problems with your roommates will no longer lead to a room change. We know who you are and the family you are a part of, we will no longer tolerate your behavior to get a new room. We have tried to be accommodating because of who your father is, but we will not budge any longer. 

Sincerely  
Oregon State University”

Her dad made her go to OSU mostly because of the lower party atmosphere and the fact that he had many associates who had children attending, and this way he knew what she was doing almost all the time. She sighed, knowing the only time she would get out of her parents thumb was when they died. She heard a key entering the door and mumbled to herself “Here we go again, time to meet the new roomate.” As the door opened though she saw a brightly colored sweater come through the door holding a box. The girl had brown hair with a streak of red. It reacher her middle back. Pacifica didnt get a full view of her until a much taller skinnier and cuter looking man made it into the room carrying boxes stacked up just up to his chin.

“Mabel, which room am i putting this in” Dipper asked. Neither of them had noticed or knew that Pacifica was sitting right next to them Mabel put down a piece of paper that was once folded up in her pocket.

“Hey which room is mine” Mabel asked before noticing who was sitting on the couch.

“YOU!” They both said, now a few years ago Mabel would have been estatic knowing she got to room with Pacifica, but three years ago when Mabel sent a letter to Pacifica asking how she was and Pacifica responded, but responded by saying that Pacifica was the reason her life sucks now and why she blames it all on her and Dipper. Mabel of course knew she had to show the letter to Dipper and they were both crushed.

“How did I end up with you as my roommate, it says my roommate is Alexis Sampson?” Mabel said with a fire that neither had heard before.

“Ok I dont know you two know eachother, but i know my arms are tired, so how about someone tells me which room i should put this in” Dipper asked

“The one on the left” Pacifica said taken aback that Dipper either didnt remember her or was choosing to play it off like he didnt know who she was. Dipper left the main room and put the boxes down.

“Does he really not remeber me? Thats just hurtful” Pacifica said in a hushed tone, which still revealed that she was seriously upset that Dipper didnt remember her.

“No, you know whats hurtful, sending a letter to a fifteen year old girl blaming her for why she was miserable” Mabel responded in almost the same tone as Pacifca. Before Pacific could respond Dipper came out of the room.

“Alright Mabel ive gotta go and get ready for that weird frat thing tonight, ill see you tonight” Dipper responded before looking towards Pacifica “and, Oh” Dipper started and upon hearing that Pacifica smiled knowing Dipper couldnt have forgotten her. “It was nice meeting, sorry i didnt quite catch your name” Dipper finished. Pacificas smile disapeared realizing that Dipper truly didnt recognize her.

“Pacifica Northwest” She said coldly

“Oh…” Dipper said his smile also disappearing “well ive gotta go” Dipper left the room and could be heard walking down the hall.

“Wow he really didnt recognize me” Pacifica said with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

“Well can you blame him! That letter really hurt him you know, he really had thought you changed, become a better person. Then you blame us, no scratch that you blame him specifically for making you pull that lever, he wasnt himself, he still isnt himself!” Mabel finished. Upon hearing that Pacifica stormed in her room furious that Dipper didnt recognize her, why she was so upset she didnt know, but she was.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Pacifica accidentally go to the same party.

Both Dipper and Pacifica ended up at the same frat party that night. The sorority girls Pacifica was with had brought her to that party. She looked around the room and noticed Dipper talking to a bunch of frat guys, all laughing with Dipper. Something seemed off about them to Pacifica though, she knew that something was up with them, like they had a secret. The pack of girls including Pacifica walked past all the frat guys and Dipper didn't even shift his gaze to look at Pacifica. It drove her mad. 

Dipper was suddenly thirsty and went to refill his beer. He refilled it and tried to move back to the party but was intercepted by a short blonde. He immediately knew who it was but didn't even look down, he knew she was looking up at him expecting him to say something. He tried to move around her but she kept stepping in front of him. Finally Pacifica realized she would have to speak up first.

“Dipper-” Before she could continue, Dipper once again tried to escape the situation but Pacifica once again blocked his exit route. “Dipper! Would you stop doing that!” Pacifica shouted, yet no one turned because of how loud the music was in the other room. Finally Dipper met her gaze and Pacifica tried reaching up and touching his cheek before he intercepted her hand and released it, she returned her hand to her side but continued. “Dipper” She said softly “Im-” before she could say anything else Dipper saw his exit open and tried walking past her. As he tried to escape Pacifica caught his bicep and he turned around. She could swear that she saw his eyes swelling up and a tear falling from his face. He ripped his arm back and returned into the large room full of people. She was furious though. She had tried to be nice but now it was time to send a message.

Dipper was standing in a corner when a red head came up to him “Hey, you're not a big party fan either?” She asked him.

“Not really, turns out seeing old friends isnt all its hyped up to be either” Dipper added

“I can relate to that” She responded

Pacifica saw them laughing and they saw the red head really quickly kiss Dipper. She was surprised, not by the fact that she kissed him, but the fact that Dipper didn't pull away. He actually leaned into it. Pretty soon it was a pretty big make out fest. She was disgusted and couldn't look away. Soon though a frat guy came up to her. 

“Crazy right?” The frat guy asked obviously drunk

“What do you mean” Pacifica responded

“That guy you’re staring at, he is making out with Johnny’s girlfriend”

“And who is Johnny?” Pacifica asked

“He like runs the biggest frat on campus” The guy added

“And where would i find this Johnny?” Pacifica asked as she had an idea pop up into her head as she formed a plan.

“Oh he's the guy outside playing beer pong, the one wearing the sunglasses even though it's night” The guy responded letting out a burp at the end of the sentence which made Pacifica want to throw up.

“Thank you…” Pacifica said

“Its Kyle pretty lady” The guy added

“I really don't care” Pacifica said walking over to the beer pong table and going over to the beer pong table and found Johnny who was so focused on the beer pong game that he didn't notice Pacificas first call to him. She eventually caught his attention and said.

“I think you should find your girlfriend” Pacifica stated before walking out of the party. Johnny was confused so he made his way back into the party and as Pacifica left she heard a faint shouting over the music. She smiled as she walked back to the dorm”

She entered the dorm and saw Mabel pacing back and forth in the common area. Mabel barely noticed her and kept pacing around the room. Pacifica scoffed and went to go into her room, but before she made it Mabel spoke up

“Did you see Dipper at the party, or did you see him when you were coming back here?” Mabel asked obviously worried.

“No… but why?” Pacifica asked with her interest peaked.

“He hasn't called yet. He was supposed to call me an hour ago to tell me he got back safe” Mabel saw the confused look on Pacificas face “We made an agreement that after a party or big event we would make sure to call each other at a set time, today it was eight, but it's already 9:07 and he still hasn't called.

“I saw him making out with some poorly dressed hussy back at the party, he's probably just with her '' Pacifica said already bored with the conversation.

“You don't know Dipper like I do! He doesn't just hook up with people!” Mabel added.

“Whatever I'm going to bed, if you're going to keep pacing all night then at least keep it down” Pacifica entered her room and immediately closed her eyes to try and sleep off the alcohol. She couldn't sleep though and instead just read and played games on her phone until around midnight. She could hear Mabel still pacing and was just tired of it. She sighed feeling her eyes being tired, but wouldn't be able to sleep until Mabel stopped her loud and annoying pacing. She got out of her room and opened the door.

“Mabel! Will you quit it! I'm trying to sleep!” Pacifica yelled.

“He hasn't called. It's been four hours since the designated time” Mabel said as tears formed in his eyes.  
“Mabel, I guarantee he just hooked up with that girl, now go to sleep” Pacifica said, still annoyed.

“You don't get it! He doesn't hook up! And he always calls!” Mabel shouted.

“Oh my god! What is it with you and Dipper and this weird calling thing? I know you two are close and all but that's just creepy, and has he really never missed a call before? '' Pacifica asked.

“We started this when we went back to Gravity Falls the next summer, by then you had moved to another town in Oregon, but we came back and after all the stuff that happened, like Weirdmagedon, I refused to go out into those woods looking for creatures or weird stuff anymore.” She paused before continuing “But after a few nights of him not coming back until the early hours of the morning i just couldn't take it anymore, i freaked out and made him promise that he would call me at some point of the night to tell me he was ok, he never missed that call, even after we went back home and he would go out and walk around or hand out with his friends, he always called! And now i've called him 25 times and he still hasn't answered” Mabel added.

“Well maybe he grew out of it Mabel, you're both 18 now maybe it's time for you two to separate a little get some room to breath, and he probably didn't answer because he is sleeping with the red head” Pacifica responded, but it did nothing to calm Mabel. A little while after she finished talking Mabel's ringtone went off and she could see how relieved she was. She answered so quickly Pacifica didn't know how she even knew it was Dipper calling. 

“DIPPER!” Mabel shouted before the phone was all the way to her ear before she paused and said quietly “Oh my god!”


	3. A surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a surprise waiting for Mabel on the other end of the call.

After saying that Mabel dropped her phone and let out a scream. She crumbled to the ground like a building being demolished, tears flowed from her eyes as she sobbed and curled into a ball on the floor.

“Mabel what's going on?” Pacifica asked just wanting to go to sleep. She waited and heard no answer so she asked again a bit louder “Mabel what is going on!” 

“I-Its Dipper… he… he's in the hospital,” Mabel said in between sobs.

“Wait what, what happened? Who was that on the phone?’’ Pacifica asked now concerned

“It was the police, they said Dipper was kissing a frat guy's girlfriend and the guy got so mad he and like 20 other guys ganged up on him and beat him up” Mabel finished saying this and Pacifica realized that this was her fault. If she had just walked away instead of telling Johnny about Dipper and the red head he wouldn't be in the hospital. Mabel got up, grabbed her bag and ran out the door. Pacifica followed in close pursuit as Mabel ran out the building and got into a cab Pacifica climbed in too but Mabel didn't notice.

“Good Samaritan Hospital!” Mabel screamed, finally noticing Pacifica in the cab with her. “Wait what are you doing here” She asked

“Well first off im worried, second off you didn't bring your purse so how would you have paid for cab if I didn't come?” Pacifica asked but all she got was a scoff in return. They quickly were at the hospital and Pacifica flicked a 10 dollar bill at the driver before following Mabel into the hospital. Mabel quickly reached the desk and asked the receptionist “Im Dipper Pines’ sister, where is he!?” She asked very quickly. The receptionist looked up and said very calmly “Mr Pines is in surgery right now, but if you wait here he should be out in a little while” Obviously this wasn't an acceptable answer for Mabel so she screamed 

“THEN LET ME TALK TO HIS DOCTOR, OR ANYBODY WHO CAN TELL ME MORE!”

“Maam calm down, the doctor is in surgery, we had to operate immediately because of his vulnerable condition” The receptionist respond ‘’Now if you please wait I will see if i can get anymore information.” Mabel turned around and sat down in one of the bland uncomfortable hospital chairs. Pacifica followed and sat next to her. There was a long silence before Mabel spoke.

“You don't need to stay, I know you don't care” Mabel said coldly

“Of course I care Mable, even if we are feuding i still care about you and Dipper” Pacifica said this but all she got in return was Mabel moving down to the other side of the room and chose facing the opposite direction of Pacifica. Pacifica sighed knowing she could leave right now but she stayed. Slowly both Pacifica and Mabel fell asleep and were awoken by a doctor calling something out. As they both came to they could hear it clearer.

“Mabel Pines? Is there a Mabel Pines here?” the doctor asked. Mabel and Pacifica jumped up and ran over to him.

“Im Mabel Pines” Pacifica was right behind her. 

“Maybe i should tell you this somewhere more private, follow me” Both Mabel and Pacifica followed the doctor but the doctor stopped Pacifica and asked her “i'm sorry are you family?” Pacifica was about to say yes when Mabel quickly said no and the doctor turned back to Pacifica “I'm sorry but I can only disclose this information to the family.

“I understand,” Pacifica said as she took a seat still facing that door with her leg bouncing.

In the room the doctor sat Mabel down and before he could start she asked “What happened to my brother!?” 

“Your brother is in critical condition. When someone found him he was beaten badly and had multiple stab wounds, at some point he suffered multiple blunt force wounds to the back which has caused a paralyzed state from the waist down. We have him in stable condition, but we are going to have to move him to a hospital in New York City that is better equipped to handle a situation like this, i've already contacted your parents and they will be meeting him at the hospital. I must say however that you should prepare yourself for the worst, he is in stable condition but we truly have no idea if his condition will worsen or not, which is why we are moving him to New York as we speak. The police are also here and need you to answer a few questions.” 

The doctor went up and slowly walked out the door, only pausing to look back at Mabel who was now crying again. The doctor walked out and Pacifica stopped him. “Excuse me is Dipper- I mean Mason is going to be ok” Pacifica asked.

“Ma'am i really cannot disclose information to someone who isn't family” the doctor responded.

“Just please… I need to know” Pacifica begged and the doctor sighed.

“We don't know whether or not he is going to make it, but thats all i can tell you” The doctor responded before going back through the double doors leaving Pacifica to realize that she might have caused the death of Dipper. She saw Mabel walking out, Mabel stood in front of Pacifica and said “they're moving him to New York City” She started walking away but Pacifica stopped her. 

“Mabel, i'll pay for the tickets, but there is a flight leaving to the city from Portland at 5 am in the morning, if we leave now we might just make it and you can be in New York by 11 am” Mabel nodded and they both ran out the door, Pacifica called a driver and he pulled up inexplicably quick. They started speeding off to Portland as Pacifica bought the tickets on her phone. They got to the airport at 4:20 am and by the time they reached the gate the flight was about to leave. They found their seats (first class of course) and settled in for the sixish hour flight to New York. Mabel quickly called her parents and told them she was on her way. Mabel knew she should sleep but she knew she couldn't. She was silent for three hours of the trip until Pacifica spoke up knowing she had to tell Mabel the truth.

“Mabel… I-Im the reason Dipper is in the hospital” She said with shame.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at the College AU so tell me what you think. There are many more chapters to come.


End file.
